24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Bauer
Renee Walker = significant other Can something be done with anon users continuing to add Renee Walker to the list of Jack's significant others? I think I've edited her out of the list like 5 times in the last week only. Thief12 02:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Honestly I consider her to be his significant other. There is no "time duration" before someone qualifies to be a significant other, and it's absolutely clear that Jack has intense feelings for the woman. She does for him too. What's wrong with listing her here? Do they have to go out on a date or something :P 19:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't know. I feel that there should be some sort of "materialization" (for lack of a better word) of said relationship to include it in the list. I don't think that should be left so open ended. But then again, that's just me. I submit myself to whatever is decided. Thief12 21:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Day 8 Hi! I am new to the community but noticed that the Day 8 section is way too big (at this time it is more detailed than Jack Bauer on Day 8). Also part of it is very badly written. What do you usually do to Jack's article during the airing period of a season, when you don't know what info is worth keeping in the article? Elessar2929 12:24, January 30 2010 (UTC) : It's a judgment call that all editors are entitled to make; if you feel the sentences need restructuring or replacing, go through and be bold! Keep the information on Jack's main page very strictly summary; the specific Jack on Day 8 page can use more details. 19:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Day 7 I think the Day 7 section should be greatly reduced. I think it should have a description of the premise of Jack's actions on Day 7, basically just the first or first two paragraphs, then viewers can go to the main article to see the rest of the day's events. Thoughts? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I tried to brief it down a little last night cause it was a little bit long-winded, but yeah, I'm sure it can be cut down a bit more. Also, as the season progresses we get a better perspective of which events are relevant and which not so much. Thief12 15:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with Simon. Not that I know for sure, but I really think visitors aren't seeing the "See more for Character on Day #" lines. I recommend we go around and underline them or something, perhaps give them a background color to make em stand out? 16:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::I did another revision on the section. Let me know what you think of it. Thief12 18:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Jack's Vehicles * While I didn't think it's important to mention Jack's vehicles (maybe we could have a seperate page (ala the Jack weapons page), we should at least get it right. I added a few additional notes about the Ford Expedition, as well as the show's sponsorship. Also, the truck Jack drove at the beginning of Day 5 was a Tundra, not a Tacoma. It was also more of a silver tone rather than gold. I can evidence this with a photo when I'm able to obtain it. --Azure_Syaoran. I don't think evidence is required for that, feel free to change it if you're certain about it. 23:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Subdivisions I divided Day 5's and 6's sections into major parts of the storyline, as I recommended in The Situation Room. Although this may be a little subjective, I believe this will make this large page easier to both read and edit. Please let me know what you think of this, if there's positive reviews, I'll do the rest of the article along with any other extensive pages. (In the meantime, can someone take care of converting the page from present to past tense? I've skimmed through the article and noticed a load of this occurring.) --Deege515 01:12, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Bad idea, reduces the quality of the article. Check out The Situation Room and Deege515's Talk page for further discussion on what's been done. Nothing is being reduced, merely moved for convenience and clarity. --Proudhug 02:22, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Spoiler or typo? On the page, you indicate that Wayne made Jack the director of field ops at 10:12am on Day 6. But that episode hasn't aired yet(The first four episodes were from 6am to 10am) so would that be a spoiler? On the other hand, I know Wayne put Jack in charge of the mission to track down Fayed, so maybe I'm remembering Jack's position wrong and you got the times mixed up. ;-) Hypnometal 06:17, 19 January 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, Jack was put in charge of the Fayed mission, but I don't know if he was promoted Head of Field Ops. Someone else put HoFO, I just changed the time. The first twelve minutes of episode five are on DVD, so that's as far as we've "seen" so far. --Proudhug 14:30, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, gotcha. I didn't realize that it was on the DVD, since I haven't purchased it. I figure that I'll be able to see the episode on Monday anyway, and when why get the premiere DVD when eventually I'll be able to get the entire season? :-) Hypnometal 16:32, 20 January 2007 (UTC) : Two reasons. 1) It's all about the here and now. 2) The DVD comes with a coupon for $10 off of any 24 purchase Seasons 1-6, so it'll eventually pay for itself when S6 comes out. --Proudhug 17:48, 20 January 2007 (UTC) : Although if that's the case, does someone want to go ahead and put up the portion of Day 6 10:00am-11:00am that's on the DVD to get a head start on Monday? Hypnometal 17:48, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Having watched the DVD and the episode on TV, I still didn't hear Jack officially be named "Director of Field Operations". He just went back on the job. I'm not sure what, if anything, his title is at this point. Didn't he still work for DOD through all of Day 4, and technically dead during Day 5? --Wydok 22:06, 23 January 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, I doubt he's HoFO. He's just running point on the Fayed operation. --Proudhug 22:44, 23 January 2007 (UTC) S3 Not sure at all, but isnt Jack the Special Agent in Charge of CTU in the beginning of Season 3? If so there should be a banner in the last part of the page... :No. Tony Almeida was. --Vinny2 19:39, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh ok. Been a while since I watched S3, only remembered that Jack had the nice office XD Odd piece of trivia This is from the article: : Jack is one of six characters to still be alive since the first season. These include Kim Bauer, Aaron Pierce, Mike Novick, Mandy, and Milo Pressman. This isn't even true, let alone noteworthy, is it? There are tons of characters from the first season still alive; Rick Allen, Patty Brooks, Maureen Kingsley, Jonathan Matijevich, Keith Palmer, Nicole Palmer, Carl Webb, Greg Penticoff, Alberta Green, Elizabeth Nash, Melanie, Frank Allard, and Phil Parslow, to name a few. --Proudhug 20:06, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : Correct. Get rid of it.--CWY2190 21:02, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :: I don't know if this change makes it correct or more relevant, but I edited the line to read "six major characters." Does that work for people, or do we still need to remove it entirely? Hypnometal 06:08, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Most of the people I listed were major characters, I'd say. Certainly more "major" than Mandy, Milo, and possibly even Mike and Aaron. --Proudhug 14:37, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Long Article This article is amazingly long and I think it might put people off. We could do little summaries for each season and then create seperate articles for each season. Views? --24 Administration 20:23, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : Not a bad idea.... after all, don't we have a "Jack Bauer" category? We should be able to put together a "Personnel File" article with his past missions and training information. I actually wouldn't mind that kind of thing for a few of the characters (Tony, Michelle, the others who have long, drawn-out background profiles about former missions and past jobs). We could also do a revamp of his "Day X" sections to shorten/condense the information or make new pages with that. There are also some parts that I think should be "Background Information and Notes", like Jack's weapons. I'm not sure why that needs a sub-heading of it's own. That's a note. Just some thoughts. --Kapoli 20:33, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, if nobody else would rather do it, I'll make a background page for Jack and redo this page. I really think that the JACK BAUER page, if nothing else, should be as close to perfect as we can get it (actually, anything labelled with the tag stating it's the Best We Can Do should at least conform to our own style guidelines). ::I agree his Day sections should be condensed, too - if we're going to have whole pages summarzing each season in detail, what's on Jack's page should pertain only to what is critically important to his character. To some extent, the story of the season is his story, but since it's already being told elsewhere, this page should contain more specific information. Meanwhile, what's already there would probably be great starting points for the Day pages you guys are thinking about/working on. Yes? --StBacchus 23:00, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::St. Bacchus to the rescue. I've been working on a rough "Day 4" page for a couple days, but I think you're right that the information on Jack's page is a good place to start. --Kapoli 01:27, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Jack's opening paragraph Why does Jack's opening paragraph include the information about his faked death? I'm not trying to start an argument or suggest that it shouldn't be there, but why that statement and nothing else about Jack Bauer? What made that statement important enough to include at the top? -Kapoli 03:17, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :* Without checking the history, I would hazard a guess that this was added before Day 5 began, when it would have seemed more important. Now that everyone of importance knows that he is alive, I do not think it is that important anymore. --Wydok 03:35, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Date removal StBacchus, why did you remove all those dates? Some of them are actually specifically stated years. --Proudhug 23:05, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Because I don't know which are which, because there are no sources cited. If you know which of them were stated, by all means, put them back in. --StBacchus 09:28, 25 May 2006 (UTC) The previous CTU operations were given dates, but I'm not going to bother fixing it yet since I'm going to worry about dates once I've completed my timeline. --Proudhug 12:56, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Memorable Quotes Can anyone tell me what episode "He shouldn't have been playing with A-dults." comes from? I've been racking my brain but I can't think of it! -Kapoli 04:54, 7 May 2006 (UTC) : It was Day 2 9:00am-10:00am. He said it to Eddie Grant after he broke Dave's ankle. -CWY2190 05:03, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Kill Count Anybody know how many people Jack has killed thusfar? I think it'd be interesting to see. My guess is over 100 by now. --Annony. : I suggest this website for finding that information. - Willo : Here is a good website that lists every one of Jack Bauer's kills as well as the details of each. At the bottom is a running total. http://www.unfiction.com/~tienle/tv/confirmed%20kills.html --Randy Johnston 00:02, 2 April 2006 (UTC) John Wesley? Where's that come from? ::Good point. Where did that come from? If anyone can't name a source, someone should get rid of it. --24 Administration 17:41, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Insufficent? Did we want to have the Level 1 Insufficent on this article? It has full sections with no text. 68.51.66.144 02:53, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Diane Huxley I was always under the impression Jack had a relationship with her, considering Derek disliked him, and the awkward tension between her and Audrey, where she clearly states that she loves him. - Xtreme680 04:44, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Yes, and Lynn McGill sent Audrey to debrief Diane for the specific reason that they "have something in common." There may even be a more explicit reference than that. Dating? Er, maybe not, but he was sure fixing more than fence posts. --StBacchus 05:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::They were at least "romantically involved". - Willo 68.51.105.170 06:27, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :I was under the impression that Diane had feelings for Jack, but they were not acted upon. We had seen no physical contact (kissing, hugging, etc.) between the two of them while he sat at the breakfast table or after they were reunited later that morning. As far as I understood it, Jack was just renting a room from Diane. --Wydok 13:45, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Status I am suggesting we have an 'exemption' from the status rule that limits us to the big three, because A. Jack is the most important character and B. Jack is the only character who we see everything that happens to, pretty much. We're naturally going to know more than what's happening to him. We know he's alive, but to everyone else in the 24 world he's "missing". - Willo 68.51.105.170 07:35, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :It might take more than a couple words to explain it. Perhaps we should put unknown? Plus it gives off the impression that using just 3 isn't policy, and people should put "banging karen, lol" for Bill Buchanan. - Xtreme680 13:25, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think Unknown would be fine here. We know he's not dead because we know Kiefer Sutherland just signed a three-year contract, but Jack's life is still technically in jeopardy. I agree that using a different status on one of the most popular pages would give people the impression it's okay elsewhere. So let's not. Putting Unknown at the top will send the curious looking for the explanation at the bottom. --StBacchus 14:58, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :::Should we consider protecting this page? I'm positive that everyone who has changed Jack's status has changed it in good faith, but it's getting real annoying. Besides that, what should the status be? It appears to be unknown, as per policy, his storyline was not wrapped up by the end of the season. It wasn't like the other 4 seasons that had clear cut implications for Jack, so I could say unknown. However, he is alive. Thoughts? - Xtreme680 20:46, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Whoops. When I changed it back recently, I forgot that we'd decided on Unknown. I mean, he was last seen alive... so either one works for me. I don't know if we should protect it or not, because StBacchus is right, this page needs some serious clean-up anyway. Whatever the admins and you guys want to do is fine with me! -Kapoli 21:04, 24 May 2006 (UTC) : Protecting the page is certainly not necessary, as we're technically not dealing with excessive vandalism or an all-out edit war. : I'm confused why people would think that Jack's status should be "Unknown". He was clearly left alive when we saw him last and the line "You're far too valuable to kill" cements that his life wasn't in danger. Even if it wasn't clear, on a show like 24 it's very common for characters' lives to be in jeopardy at the end of an episode. Should we not then put "Unknown" every time they're in jeopardy at the end of an episode? Should there be a statute of limitations such as putting "Unknown" if they haven't been seen for three episodes, or something? I hate to say "I told you so," but this is just more evidence that the Status line is more trouble than it's worth. --Proudhug 23:05, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::No need to say "I told you so", because it's not all that much trouble. Alive it is. - Xtreme680 23:32, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I guess it's irrelevant now, since he's no longer missing. ;-) Hypnometal 16:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) He is NOT unknown, right before it fades out, he's alive. we'll wait and see, but for now, keep it alive. User:Ehobeckracing 13:09, 22 May 2007 (EDT) : Is Jack's status Alive because Kiefer Sutherland said he'll be in Season 8? Gevorg89 11:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :: Read the section below entitled "Status: Unknown?" --proudhug 13:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Main Photo What is with this fascination of changing the main photo every single week? ---CWY2190talk 03:59, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Marilyn is Jack's sister? @Personal: Marilyn is Jack's sister? i think she is Graem (Jack's brother) wife!? Sorry everyone, im so damned sorry Sorry everyone. I accidentally vandalized this article. My apologizes. Can you forgive me?Bauer999 06:31, 31 January 2008 (UTC) : That was some pretty extensive garbage, man. I'll give you another chance since your other edits seem pretty constructive, but it definitely can't happen again. If another admin sees that, and feels otherwise, he/she can impose a block however, so understand that I'm speaking only for me. – Blue Rook 20:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC)talk Recent restructuring Today User Gustavohowell restructured Jack's page so that it links to a bunch of templates. I don't believe this is a good move; Jack's page now links to templates, which in turn link to "Jack on Day X" articles? I see no problem in having the summaries on his page like they were. Also, a wiki is supposed to be about editing articles, not content over on templates or other non-main space areas. I'll vote for reverting it since I shudder at the prospect of every main character in the future having their information linking over to templates. – Blue Rook 15:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I second that. When I first saw all the changes I thought it was spam at first! SignorSimon 16:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Also, I'd like to replace the current pic of Jack with a very similar one, seen here Image:Jack Bauer S6 Close.jpg (the one I want to replace is Image:Jack Bauer S6.jpg. It's the same promotional photo, but it's much more detailed and is cropped to exclude below his waist. I've done the swap everywhere else but here, since this is a screamingly important page, and folks might actually take issue with this. – Blue Rook 04:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Personally, I prefer the current one. If the issue is because it is too small I have a much larger version: I just like this one showing his legs as well. SignorSimon 18:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Christ Figure? I'm thinking something about how Jack is a Christ figure (literarily / figuratively) should be put in the article. Here's why (probably more parallels exist): * Incredibility yet constant omniscience * Invincibility * Scars on hand from Marwan * Killed for certain people's mistakes, then brought back to life shortly after * Middle-aged * David Palmer (God) is like a father to him * Will give his life for his country (sins) * Self-sacrificing * Goes on journey in desert (Mojave) * Long period of silence (solitude) / prison * Brother who betrays him and becomes evil * People don't know he's alive until they see him (i.e. doubting Thomas) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 03:44, 2008 August 18 : Hey there, I'm really glad you took the time to bring this up here before adding content. I agree that many parallels can be observed between these two individuals, even Jack's "resurrection" from his faked death, contradictory as it might be overall. Someone could also list non-parallels, too, like Jack's penchant and need to utilize violence (whereas Jesus only ever flipped a few tables over once), the fact he started a family, and the fact that Jesus was a man of words but Jack rarely persuaded his superiors when he was doubted by them, and couldn't talk people like Mitch Anderson and David Weiss out of their actions. : But these things can't be included in the article because it is beyond the scope of our inclusion policy guidelines. To understand this, remember that this is this is an encyclopedia, and the only content we can accept is from inside the show. If a character showed up who analyzed Jack this way, and talked about him like he was a parallel to Jesus, then we could include those points. If we didn't have this policy, someone could also come along and list reasons why Jack is the anti-Christ, or even an agent of Satan from an extremist Muslim perspective. : The policy prevents all this kind of stuff by accepting only in-universe information. Again, I truly appreciate that you came here to bring this up, so let me know if you have any questions about it still. – Blue Rook 08:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC)talk Bauer's Birthplace on this website it says jack bauer was born in santa monica, CA but i read on another website that he was born in pennslyvania so......does anyone know which it is Ianwwenhl10 05:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) This says Santa Monica, CA http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Bauer and i tried finding more but it didn't say anything, so yeah Jack Bauer was born in Santa Monica, CA. --Hamachi1993 12:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 : That's just Wikipedia. We'll need an iu source to confirm, but I'm fine with it remaining until it's verified. 00:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Jack is wanted You should write an article about Jack becomes wanted and escapes from CTU, FBI and the police. he does this at least one time every season: Day 1 8:00am-9:00am, Day 2 12:00am-1:00am, Day 3 6:00pm-7:00pm, Day 4 10:00am-11:00am, Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am, Day 6 12:00am-1:00am, Day 7 9:00pm-10:00pm and more. : Who is "you"? Wikis are Do Ocracies, meaning the person with the idea is the best person to do the work, otherwise it might not ever get done. From the looks of it, you have a very firm grasp of this. Want to take a shot at creating it yourself? I think it could go on an article titled Jack Bauer as fugitive but, unless you don't mind the work being nominated for deletion by others, wait for some more community input. You can start working any time you like, but don't be discouraged if others take issue with it before more opinions are proffered! 13:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: For the record, this was attempted in the Main namespace, but didn't withstand an AFD after being left in shoddy condition. 20:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Redemption We need a page of Jack during Redemption. It's unbelievable how little info there is. I have a promo shot for Jack. :I disagree. Perhaps the Redemption section can be expanded a bit, but I don't believe it warrants a whole page. I mean, it's just two hours. Thief12 14:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) It's completely unnecessary to have a page just on Jack duing Redemption. His info does greatly need expanding, I agree, put the amount of info that would be on it is not worth a whole page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : The only time we create character subpages is when the current section is too long, not too short. --proudhug 15:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Status: Unknown? Now we all know Kim's stem cells are going to save Jack and he'll be alive and kicking for Season 8, but doesn't this site go by what we've seen until now? Therefore shouldn't it technically be listed as "Unknown" if this site goes by what we've seen in the show? He was put in a coma and given little time to live. I think this is similar to Charles Logan flat-lining in the ambulance in Season 6. His status was unknown until Renee revealed he was still alive. I think Jack's case here is the same. What does everyone think? --Airtuna08 07:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Unlike Charles Logan, however, he didn't "die" midseason. Let me put it this way: Charles Logan "died" before Season 6 was over, so when subsequent time passed, even though the last time we saw him was when he was alive, no mention was made of him and his life was in critical danger. However, Jack has been put into a coma at the end of the season. While his life is clearly at risk, he wasn't going to die during the scheduled timeframe of the show. Time in '24-land' has stopped until we get the fast forward notice at the start of Season 8. As such, for right now, Jack Bauer is alive, IMHO. Willo talk 07:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense. I'd agree that his status should be "Alive" then. --Airtuna08 ::I had put "Unknown" for the reasons above, but also, yeah he's undergoing that treatment, but it was made pretty clear that we don't know if it'll work. Based on interviews, etc., we know there'll be a Season 8, and Joel Surnow basically made it clear that Jack was going to be in it, but still, the way I understand the rules of this wiki, those would be considered spoilers. So, as it stands, in-universe, at the end of Day 7, he's got a terminal illness that the only way he can possibly survive is if this experimental treatment actually works, and at 7:59:59 on Day 7, we don't know if it will. But, of course, this is my opinion. Feel free to disagree with me. :-) Hypnometal 05:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: When determining status, we don't consider possibilities for the next season and we don't consider spoilers. It is strictly a matter of "was the character alive when the last clock ticked out." If it's not clear, we use unknown. Jack was merely in a coma, so (not to sound silly) there is no question his current status is alive. 18:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Picture change I suppose it's a little late, but I think we should use a different main picture, one where we can actually see the man's entire face. How about this one? --Pyramidhead 10:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : I really like it. It has higher quality to and gives a bigger impact on Bauer. the other one didn't look like he played the role of the main character. --Mstouffer 10:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: Are there any alternatives? It looks like he's holding his junk. 02:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I hugely prefer the image that we had before. However I wouldn't be against having a good one from an episode. The one proposed here is terrible; clearly photoshopped. I'm going to revert the image to the original one as no discussion was launched to change it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::My personal favourite would be File:JackBauerDay7b.jpg although everyone else disagees :) Second, I'd go for the current one but it annoys me that a gun covers most of his face and I agree with BlueRook about the proposed one, its blurry and his hand isn't in a very appropriate place.-2Anthony4 17:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :"Terrible"? It's better than having half his face hidden and a gun in front of the rest. Plus, if bad Photoshopping is enough to get a picture pulled, we'd better take down the cast pictures for the last three seasons. And his hand is in his pocket, for Christ's sake. --Pyramidhead 00:20, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Pyramidhead but I didn't see this post until after I removed the image from the 24 page, or I wouldn't have been so hasty. Here are a few others that we could replace it with: (http://second-wave.co.uk/gallery/albums/promo/s7/cast/05.jpg), (http://second-wave.co.uk/gallery/albums/promo/s7/cast/06.jpg), or this one, with is now my personal favourite for the image: File:JackDay7Finale.jpg. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) : A few more suggestions. My personal choice is to the right. However, if you wanted something in his end of the day outfit there is File:JBpromo1.jpg, File:JBPromo2.jpg or File:JBPromo3.jpg. 19:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'd go with File:JBPromo3.jpg or the one I suggested; File:JackDay7Finale.jpg. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::: It's not that I dislike the image, Simon, I just think that it is too grainy and has way too high of contrast. If you can find a better scan, I'd be all for that image. 05:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I was under the impression that we always use the official, non-episode promo images wherever possible. My vote is for either the one I uploaded or the Jack with gun one we used in the logo. --Pyramidhead 05:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: If this is the case, then it is a policy that should be revisited. The Season 7 promo pics were clearly not all "in character". 05:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::You misunderstand me. Those "not in character" images - ie, the gray background - are the ONLY ones we are supposed to use when they are available. Or at least, as I understood it. : I think technically we are supposed to use the character promo shot if there is one (See Talk:Victor Drazen) but if we find an image that is better than that one (shouldn't be too hard) and can justify using it (i.e. we simply say that it is more reflective of Jack's character throughout the day) then it will be fine. As it seems to be working with most other pages where we need to decide upon an image, lets have a vote! If there are more that I missed feel free to add them. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: Ok I Voted For Picture C, And I Put My Tally On The Vote List At The Bottom, If Were Even Still Voting. --Ianwwenhl10 18:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Voting Votes for: * A''': 1 * '''B: * C''': 1 * '''D: * E''': 1 * '''F: Unborn child Should his deceased unborn child be listed under family, not only on this page but on Teri's page too? Tony has his listed. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't know that Tony had his listed, but I doubt that is acceptable. I don't know what administrators like Blue Rook Simon would say, but I would be slightly against listing an "unborn child" in either character's article. Thief12 21:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Well in the eyes of the law in the US, the murder of a woman who is pregnant and the fetus expires as well, is a double homicide. I think it isn't a bad idea to include that in the list, personally. It's strange but these unborn children were definitely noteworthy in the show, and the deaths of Jack's and Tony's had quite a bit of influence on both men. 00:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I didn't think Jack found out Teri was pregnant... maybe Kim told him later. --Dunit1014 :: Teri told Jack that was she was pregnant over the phone. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: She was going to but since she found out about his affair with Nina she didn't. --Dunit1014 :: Jack Bauer on Day 1#10:00pm-11:00pm: ::: He then spoke to Teri, who was at CTU, and explained what was happening. He told her that he loved her, and she replied in kind. She then revealed to him that she was pregnant, shocking Jack. :: --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Is Josh Bauer Jacks son? supposedly, according to a link on Josh Bauer, the producers say that Josh is Jacks son with Marilyn. Should we update the respective pages? : It says Jack is his uncle Pandas941 17:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Because this was not revealed iu, we don't accept it as canonical here. This is the same reason we don't say that John Keeler is convalescing in Maryland inside the in-universe portion of his article. 17:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean... Pandas941 22:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to sign in) : I was answering the first post describing why Jack is listed as "uncle" and not "father" for canonical reasons. I hope the 24 film says for certain who is the father! 23:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see! Pandas941 23:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) After Day 8 What happened to Jack after he fled from the backalley?--Makarov29 13:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :He joined the circus but got trampled to death by an elephant. Did you not see the 25th episode :P?--Acer4666 15:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Age Just how old is Jack? The main article lists him as 47 in Day 7, but the page which lists his info before Day 1 lists him as 44, on Day 8. How did his age become determined? : Any source concerning Jack's age or the date of Day 1 will conflict with the next. Basically we'll never know how old the man is, exactly. The Day 6 Debrief had an age I think but who knows if it's accurate. 22:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: No, Day 6 Debrief gave his birth''date'': February 18, 1966. --proudhug 22:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Heh yeah but how useful is it? We don't even know what year any of the Seasons takes place in. 22:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't recall any ages from any other novels or such, but Findings at CTU lists him as 36, which is consistent with the common date for Day 1 of 2002. --proudhug 23:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm guessing that the current age field which says 49 for day 7 has come from adding up the gaps between the seasons, and adding it onto 36 on Day 1? As we can't really tell what time of the year the seasons happen on, should we just change it to "36 (Day 1)" as that's the only time it's given for certain?--Acer4666 10:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Conversion I haven't seen Season 7, but didn't Jack convert to Islam in that season? If so, should it be included?--BauerPhillip24 (talk) 22:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :No, he didn't convert to Islam. He did have several scenes with Imam Muhtadi Gohar; and in the last episode, Gohar shared a nice moment with Jack in the hospital. But as far as we know, that's it. Thief12 (talk) 03:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Timeline of Trinity According to the show, and the articles we have here, CTU is at least 16 years old, as Walsh had been there 16 years as of Day 1. Nina joined 7 years before Day 1. Any novel claiming that Jack, Nina & Jamey were there at the opening of CTU is simply non-canonical and needs to be removed from this article--Acer4666 (talk) 19:34, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't recall Walsh being there 16 years? When was that stated? I remember Nina's statement, but I don't see how that contradicts her joining right after the agency got started. In any event, the exact number of years/months between any two events is subject to change at the writers' whims - that how it's always gone, even just within the confines of the series; it's more important that, per the published canon, he was stated to have met those people on his first mission (whenever that was). --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::But we have a canon policy with a hierarchy - if there are contradictory facts between TV show and novels, we defer to the TV show over the EU stuff. Walsh's memorandum in Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am describes him as a "sixteen year veteran of the CTU". If Nina joined seven years before Day 1, she cannot have been at CTU at its opening. And we can't list that Jack got a degree, trained as a special forces officer, did a whole load of missions then joined CTU at 20. It doesn't make sense!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::You're right, sorry. I guess maybe the best way to approach it is to remove the references to CTU being completely new during Trinity? I think the rest of that particular origin story is reasonable within the context of what the show says. --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:54, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Seems like the best way to handle it - looks pretty good now! :)--Acer4666 (talk) 21:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Status (Major spoilers for those who haven't watched the finale) Should we update Jack's status to "Unknown" or keep it at "Alive"? There's still no word on whether or not there is going to be a second season. HorrorFan01 (talk) 03:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) He's last seen alive during the episode, so what we have seen as last, should be edit on the page. He's last seen alive, so his status doesn't have to be changed. --Station7 (talk) 08:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Not to dispute Jack's "Alive" status, but Behrooz Araz was last seen alive and well (enough) too, and he's currently listed as "Unknown." I'm wondering where we draw the line between the two. --G-reaper (talk) 22:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::True, but as the clock ended on this final season, Jack was undoubtedly alive (we saw him). If there are more episodes produced, and Jack is never seen or mentioned again, then it would changed to "unknown", as is the case with Behrooz/other "unknown" status characters--Acer4666 (talk) 22:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) What's more, no there won't be a second season, it's a "limited run" miniseries. OneWeirdDude (talk) 14:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Although that's said, there is possibility for a second season of it. I've looked on the internet and nothing is confirmed yet, nor denied. So just like the end of the series, it's unknown if there will be a season 10. --Station7 (talk) 22:41, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :: For clarity, by the rules of the status policy, Jack is most absolutely "Alive". Jack at the end of Day 9 is almost perfectly interchangeable with the oft-cited hypothetical example of "David Palmer at the end of season 2". If this website was up (and with the same status policy) when season 2 finale aired, Palmer's article would list him as "Alive" because at the last iu moment he was still breathing. Similarly, the last thing we see is Jack's face, alive and well. Sure, he faces an uncertain future, but we don't register unaired moments. 03:49, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Image/Story inconsistencies Okay, I don't go here. Last time I was here I made edits based on my personal military knowledge and got my wrist slapped because "24 isn't real so nothing in it has to be accurate." But I saw this picture: Aptly named "Jack Army", cause Jack was... in the army. Now I hate to be the unwanted voice of the real world once again, but in that picture, Jack is wearing the uniform of a US MARINE. Any boffins any response to that? or did someone just steal a picture of Keifer Sutherland in the Service 'A' Uniform he wore in "A few good men"? Now that's just lazy... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Biggs&Wedge (talk • ) . : This would be a good note for the episode guide this image is apparently featured in (according to the image's labeling: Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm). As you mention, I wouldn't be surprised if this image was indeed taken from A Few Good Men by the 24 show-runners for use in the show, but I'm not able to verify it myself. : Regarding your concerns about people's response to your prior edits, I'm not certain which edits you are referring to, but if someone made you feel "slapped on the wrist" please let me know. Even if it was me. We don't want contributors to feel that way. However it still must be mentioned that we cannot accept the hundreds of thousands of possible "real-world inconsistencies" that the world of 24 could eligible for. Think about it: Barack Obama is the first black president, not David Palmer... the Blowfish algorithm can't be hacked in minutes... such-and-such pistol carries X rounds, not Y... the list could go on infinitely. It is why at this project, real-world inconsistencies are best noted in articles pertinent to their specific appearances, such as episode guides. 09:40, October 18, 2014 (UTC)